


some bizarre thing

by wasted_potential_007



Series: the one with the tropes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, oh and Gay Panic makes a nice appearance, that's about it, that's all i have to say, undercover at a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_potential_007/pseuds/wasted_potential_007
Summary: In which Maria goes undercover at a gay bar, and Natasha comes with.(note- this can stand on its own, but i like to think it's a prologue to some unsaid thing, thus why i turned it into a series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Aureate August 2018  
> Prompt: “Languid- adj. displaying or having a disinclination for physical exertion or effort.”
> 
> so as i've already explained, this is a kinda-prologue to some unsaid thing? i dunno, i just decided to write it.

**Prompt:** “Languid- adj. displaying or having a disinclination for physical exertion or effort.”

**Word Count:** 916

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

The music pulses through the crowds filling the floor of the bar, Maria sitting off to the side, watching the swarms of people move to the thumping beat. Colorful lights beam around, shining into the darkness. It looks like a stereotypical nightclub, but Maria knows it’s anything but.

One: it’s full of lesbians. And it’s something she’s familiar with, since she’s gone to these types of things before, especially when she’s feeling lonely. She doesn’t go anymore though. Agent Hill’s not supposed to get lonely.

Two: there’s a target that she’s looking for and that woman is probably on the dance floor. Which means Maria will have to join the crowds eventually, except she  _ really  _ doesn’t want to, since she just- doesn’t dance.

Three: oh yeah, Natasha’s here with her, clad in an all-black ensemble, save for her crimson shirt.

Maria tries to keep her eyes focused on the floor as she sits on a bar stool, searching for their target but Natasha’s chest is pressed up tightly against her back and Maria can feel it rising and falling evenly. It distracts her more than she cares to admit because she’s supposed to be a professional, someone who doesn’t mix work with play, but Natasha makes her just want to throw all of it out the window and fuck her hard and fast on the floor.

“Do you see her?” Natasha says into Maria’s ear, her voice low and sultry and a shiver runs down her spine as a result. She’s standing behind Maria, and it’s going to be the death of her.

“No,” Maria replies, turning her head slightly in an attempt to look at Natasha, but the side of her face hits Natasha’s chest. She quickly turns her head back, trying to ignore the blush that just rose to her cheeks. Maria hopes that Natasha’s won’t be able to see the redness spreading across her skin; the nightclub is sparsely lit, after all, and they’re supposed to be focusing on the target. 

“I can’t find her either,” Natasha whispers and the words shouldn’t make her feel this way but  _ fuck,  _ Natasha’s tone, the breath skimming across her skin, the atmosphere of the bar makes her think things she shouldn’t.

Natasha suddenly leans back, the feeling of her chest gone and Maria misses the warmth just a little. 

“The only way we’re going to find her is if we go onto the floor,” Natasha says and Maria whips her head around to protest.

“I don’t dance-” 

But Natasha’s already pulling her towards the floor, into the mobs of people and Maria internally curses as she feels someone elbow her.

And  here’s _another_ reason why she doesn’t go to these places anymore: too many people and too many potential threats.

Natasha suddenly stops, turning around in one smooth motion and suddenly her hands are on Maria’s hips, her thigh slowly moving up Maria’s leg.

Maria can’t deny the pooling of heat in her core but her mind goes into a slight panic mode because Natasha’s hands are  _ on her body,  _ clutching onto Maria’s skin and it’s everything and nothing like she’s dreamed of before.

“What’re you doing?” Maria murmurs, her forehead just touching Natasha’s so that the agent can hear her.

“Making sure we fit in. Focus on the mission,” Natasha replies quickly, her voice still low, but Maria can feel Natasha’s thigh gradually running up her leg and it’s  _ really  _ hard to think straight right now, nevertheless  _ focus _ .

“Natasha, I-“

“Don’t say anything,” Natasha murmurs, cutting off Maria as she positions Maria’s hands on her ass and the worst (or best) thing is, Maria doesn’t have the willpower to stop it.

Her movements are flowy, languid, her body curving agonist Maria’s and suddenly she’s running her nose down Maria’s neck and Maria can’t help but lean her head back, trying to expose as much skin for Natasha as possible. Maria instinctually tightens her grip on Natasha’s ass, pulling the agent closer towards her and in the moment, it doesn’t feel like it’s about a mission anymore.

Natasha’s lips are suddenly right up against her ear, again, and it’s almost too much for Maria. 

“I see her,” Natasha whispers. “On your three o’clock.”

And the lust-filled bubble Maria was trapped in suddenly pops and she immediately removes her hands, holding them at her side instead. Maria scans the crowd, trying to ignore Natasha’s striking green eyes right below her.

She excuses herself quickly, leaving Natasha on the dance floor as she walks off to the side. For the rest of the night, Maria just keeps an eye on the woman, tracking her every interaction while trying not to watch Natasha, who’s still mingling with the crowd.

\---

Later, after they’ve found enough clues to take their target in, Maria approaches Natasha and pulls her into a conference room in the Helicarrier.

“The mission-“ Maria starts, but she’s suddenly cut off by Natasha.

“All of it was fake,” Natasha says, her voice firm and controlled and nothing like it was in that sweat-filled crowd with the swaying lights and pulsating beat.

“Okay,” Maria says, almost relieved, but she can feel disappointment welling in her chest and she doesn’t pretend to not know why.

Maria watches Natasha as she walks out of the conference room and Natasha pauses for a moment and turns around, slightly facing Maria. There’s a small wink and a slight smirk, gone within the second Natasha turns back around and glides out the door.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 of some bizarre thing. Day 30 of Aureate August 2018  
> Prompt: “Akimbo- adj./adv. having the hand on the hip and the elbow turned outward.”

**Prompt:**  Akimbo

**Word Count:** 703

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

Maria runs into Natasha through the weeks following that mission and if she was stupid enough, she’d swear that Natasha was almost… following her. The agent always seems to walk in at just the right time when Maria’s waiting for her coffee or getting food from the cafeteria, catching her eye and meeting her with a smirk.

And Maria swears that when Natasha’s green eyes clash with her blue, the tension in the room increases six-fold, the electricity between them cracking like bolts of lightning summoned from the sky. Worse, she can’t deny the blush that always crawls up onto her face and turns her skin a rosy pink.

Natasha always seems to wink at that exact moment, only deepening Maria's blush and it’s always Maria that pulls away from the magnets that are Natasha’s green eyes.

But weeks turn into months and it’s getting harder and harder to ignore whatever it is between them, whether with the intense stares or the slight smirks.

Maria also notices that Natasha’s become a lot more- touchy, maybe, because when Natasha passes her in the halls, they always seem to bump shoulders, or when they’re standing next to each other in line, Natasha’s hand always seems to find its way to Maria’s forearm. 

It’s on a spring day, almost six months after the mission when Maria thinks she’s had enough; the tension has reached a boiling point and it’s almost unbearable.

Natasha brushes her shoulder that day, again, as she passes Maria in the halls and in a quick second, Maria’s pulled them into a conference room because she  _ just can’t take it anymore _ .

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Maria asks, trying to keep her voice under control but the slight wavering in her tone contradicts her cold, hard demeanor.

“What do you mean?” Natasha smirks.

Maria’s hit with a sudden urge to either punch the facial expression away or kiss it gone and she doesn’t know what’s going on anymore.

“You know what I mean,” Maria snaps, standing straight with her arms akimbo. 

Natasha only stares at her, that infuriating smirk on her face, a perfectly-manicured eyebrow raised, serving as a response (or, really, a not-response. it depends on how you look at it).

“Dammit, Romanoff,” Maria spits out, “do I really have to explain it? The touches? The stares? The whatever-fucking-thing those winks are?”

Maria knows she’s worked herself into a frenzy but she doesn’t care; she’s just so frustrated with whatever it is they have or don’t have.

“What do you want them to be?” Natasha suddenly asks, staring Maria right in her blue eyes and the Maria swears electricity between them is visible, it’s so intense. Maria can’t help but take a step closer as she finds herself being drawn in again.

“I don’t know,” Maria murmurs, her hands  _ this  _ close to grabbing Natasha’s but she musters enough self-control to keep them at her sides, just for a little longer. Natasha grips onto her wrists anyways and moves them to grab onto her hips and it’s almost like they’re back in that nightclub, music booming and lights swaying in the background.

But this time Natasha doesn’t climb on top of her or grind into her; this time she just raises herself on her toes, leaning her head in so that it just reaches over Maria’s shoulder.

“Then I can’t help you,” Natasha whispers and Maria swears she can feel a gust of wind brushing across her skin.

Maria doesn’t do anything as Natasha pulls back, gripping her wrists and staring into her soul for one more moment before letting go. She turns around and Maria notices the similarities between the last time they were in a conference room, alone, and this time and she almost laughs at how ironic it is.

Natasha leaves with a wink and the  _ click  _ of a door, and Maria’s left with the feeling of Natasha’s breath on her skin.

\---

_ Epilogue. _

Months later, Maria’s called into Fury’s office and she’s surprised to see Natasha standing in the room with him.

“Agent Hill. You’re going deep undercover,” Fury commands, handing her a manilla folder filled with some important-looking documents.

“Oh, and Agent Romanoff’s going with you.”  

\---


End file.
